Just for a Day
by joshjack
Summary: Derek gets the chance at something he has wanted for as long as he can remember. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Just for a Day**

**By JoshJack**

**Chapter 1**

**Note: This my first attempt at writing any fanfiction. I know it's a short chapter but just wanted to see if anyone would be interested in reading this story. If anyone is interested in seeing where the story will go let me know and I will get on it. Anyway hopefully you enjoy...  
**

Somehow he had managed to keep it a secret. Somewhere during the past two years Derek had fallen for Stiles. Fallen for the way he would never stay quiet for longer than two seconds, fallen for the way he stupidly put himself at risk to save the pack and of course fallen for those beautiful hazel eyes and perfect lips. The only problem with that? Derek was an alpha and Stiles was human. As much as he wanted to take what he had come to think of as his, he didn't think he had the restraint to control himself around the boy if he decided to act on his impulses. So that's why even after all this time he tries time and time again to push Stiles away from him, tries to stop him from getting even an inkling as to what Derek thinks about when he sees him.

During one of their "Let's go big bad killing" (Stiles' words not Derek's") wood excursions Derek had separated from the rest of the pack and told them to stick together while he went off in the opposite direction. Normally he would be all for strength in numbers but with Stiles there he just couldn't keep his thoughts straight. After walking for a couple of miles Derek came across what appeared to be a woman hunched over in the grass. He approaches with caution trying to figure out exactly what she is doing. That's when he notices the symbols she has carved into the ground beneath his feet, and also notices he can't fucking move!

"What the hell is this?" Derek all but roared at the woman.

"Just a little protection" The woman smirked.

Derek just growled back at her in what should have been a very intimidating manner but the woman just continued smirking at him.

"Now, now there's no need for any of the growling. I'm only here because you want me to be." The woman calmly said.

Derek's eyebrows were doing their usual glare thing but his face was very confused..

"What do you mean you're here because I want you to be? I didn't ask you to be here!" shouted Derek.

The woman's smirk turned into more of a smile as she softly says "You don't have to say anything out loud for me to be able to hear you. I hear you practically every single night pleading for my help."

Derek was even more confused. Who was this woman? What was here game? Listening to her heart beat while she spoke she truly believed what she was saying to be true, that she was indeed here to help answer some unspoken request of his. "If that's true then why have you trapped me? If you are truly here to help why do you need to this?" Derek said gesturing to the symbols at his feet.

The woman let out a small laugh and then stated "Aren't you usually a kill first ask questions later kind of alpha?"

Derek, well he couldn't really argue with that so he just kinda shrugged his shoulders and let his head drop slightly. The woman released a sigh and then pointed at the symbols at Derek's feet making them crack. He was able to move now but he only moved slightly closer to the woman interested more than would admit in what she had to say.

Derek tried to keep a somewhat peaceful tone to his voice but it came out more forcefully than he had intended "What is it you think I'm asking for then? Since you seem to know more than I do"

The woman continued smiling at him, a real smile not a forced one and pointed at Derek's chest "I'm here to give you what your heart desires most. A chance at happiness with the one you love."

Derek knew instantly what she was taking about – Stiles. He wanted more than anything to spend just one day with him but he couldn't put him at risk like that, could control the wolf within.

"I can't give in to my desires I care too much for him, I don't deserve him, he doesn't deserve to be put in that kind of danger."

The woman nodded just slightly before she began " And that's where I come in. I will make it so that for one day you can be with him, not as Derek the alpha but as Derek the man. Do everything you've ever wanted to do with him and enjoy the day."

She nodded her head again and Derek fell to his knees. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach and when he looked up the woman was nowhere to be seen. He looked around and noticed the rest of the pack heading towards him. He locked eyes with Stiles and saw the worry on his face, he jumped up and ran towards him and pulled him in for a tight embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Note: So here's chapter 2 of Just for a Day. Sorry if it sucks – I'm trying. Feedback is always appreciated again this is my first fan fiction ever so if I am doing anything wrong or if you have some pointers for me feel free to let me know. All grammar and spelling mistakes are my own.**

Derek continued to wrap himself tightly around Stiles but he just stood there with his arms at his sides very confused with what was happening. All the other pack members looked on with various expressions on the faces mostly confusion but some pure amusement. Stiles cleared his throat truly for once at a loss for words. Derek managed to unpeel himself from Stiles but kept his eyes locked on his.

"Stiles I need to talk to you."

Stiles still unsure what to say simply nodded, waiting for Derek to start with some kinda explanation as to what the hell had just happened.

"Not here, in private. If that's ok?" Derek whispered.

Stiles nodded again and released a barely audible "Sure".

They started heading away as the rest of the pack looked on still not even slightly able to comprehend what just happened.

"Why do you smell different Derek? Where are you taking Stiles?" Scott shouted after the pair.

Derek stopped and turned around with a slightly exacerbated looked on his face.

"That's what I need to talk to Stiles about. I will fill you in later. Everyone head home and I will contact you if I need you".

Scott looked like he was going to argue but Stiles just held up his hand to silence him.

"I'll be fine Scott just go".

The rest of the pack after a few more considering glances turned as a collective and started heading off. Stiles turned back to Derek with an amused look on his face.

"So what was that about sourwolf? Couldn't keep your hands off me eh?"

Stiles released a small chuckle but stopped when he saw the serious look on Derek's face. Derek looked like he was trying to say something but after opening and closing his mouth several times nothing came out. Stile's was about to try and say something else but before he could Derek finally worked up the courage to say "No".

Stile's was thinking over what had just been said but could figure out what the no was in context to so he simply asked "No what?"

Derek clenched his teeth before looking at his shoes "No I couldn't keep my hands off of you" he nervously answered.

Stiles eyes went wide "Wh-What! I was just joking with you dude. Wh-What are you trying to say?"

Derek couldn't hold himself back anymore. If he only had one day of this then he didn't have time to take it slow so he lunged forward to claim Stiles mouth with his own. Stiles was still against his lips for a moment and Derek was thinking 'You stupid, stupid idiot! You don't even know if he likes…' But he was cut off his negative train of thought when Stiles started reciprocating the kiss. Not only was he reciprocating but he was deepening the kiss grabbing at Derek's shirt to haul him closer.

"Stiles.." Derek moaned against his lips. Stiles replied an equally breathless moan of "Derek.." They continued with some intense mouth to mouth for several minutes before Stiles finally pulled back to actually look at Derek. He looked wrecked – panting, eyes blown wide with his eyes still completely focused on Stiles.

Stiles tried to compose himself and took in a few calming breaths before finally saying what was on his mind. "Not that this isn't the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life, but what the hell was that! Don't you hate me? You never want me around you, you're always pushing me away."

Derek was trying to take in Stiles words it was hard to concentrate after getting a taste of what he has been waiting for, for the past two years. It looked like Stiles was waiting for answer so he too tried to pull himself together before getting it all off of his chest.

"I never hated you, in-fact it's the opposite Stiles. I-I-I'm more than stupidly in love with you."

Derek couldn't believe he had finally said it after all this time but from the look of horror on Stiles face maybe he should have held back on said declaration. If he wasn't under such a time crunch he's pretty sure he would have taken his time with this, maybe have let Stiles get to know the real him and not the show he puts on for everyone else.

"You're what?!." Stiles practically shouted. Looking all kinds of panicked. Derek was only really now thinking about his missing senses not really having had the time to think about it before the pack showed up, but he really wishes he had them now so he could get some kind of feel for what Stiles was thinking. But as it is he can only use his eyes and take in what he can see before him which really isn't looking very good at the moment. If he thinks about it though Stiles kissed him back and he actually said their kiss was 'the best thing to ever happen to him' so maybe he's just in shock. Derek looked up with new found confidence on his face and looked right into Stiles amazing eyes.

"I said I love you. I'm in love with you. Have been since the first time I saw you. I couldn't do anything about it because I was so stupidly in love with you that if I let anything happen I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself and I knew I couldn't let you get hurt because of me. I would never have been able to forgive myself."

Stiles looked well for lack of a better word flabbergasted.

"Not like you to be lost for words Stiles" Derek chuckled.

Stiles took another breath and tried to compose himself.

"You love me? Me?" Derek Nodded "Why? You could have anyone you wanted; I mean have you seen you? You're in my head everyday, all I think about is you, but you always push me away so what changed, why now?"

Derek thought over the list of questions before replying "Yes I love you. You shouldn't need to ask why but if you must know – It's the way you care for the pack, the way that even though you complain about it you do research when I ask you to, the way that even though I try to push you away you always come back to me. It's also you amazing beautiful eyes – I could just get lost in them for days. And I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you."

Stiles mouth was actually hanging so far open he could forget catching flies he could catch birds.

Derek continued on "And as for why now? I've wanted it for so long that someone heard my pleas. Before the pack showed up I was speaking to a woman. She said she had heard my hearts desires and would give me what I wanted and that was to be able to be with you"

"H-H-How?" Stiles stammered out

Derek sobered his look and looked around to make sure no one was near. He couldn't be sure the pack or any other wolves were listening in but he didn't want them to know he had no, as Stiles liked to put it "wolf powers". They could challenge him and if they knew he had no strength to fight back they could easily overpower him in order to become an alpha.

"The woman, she was able to supress or take my wolf away from me. Just for the day, so that I could be with you without the fear of hurting you."

Stiles was still in shock but he was able to speak more clearly now. "You would do that for me? Your wolf is really important to you."

Derek managed a small smile "Haven't you been listening to me? Of course my wolf is important to me but you Stiles, you're everything."

Stiles managed a small smile of his own and his eyes were wet with unshed tears. He raced towards Derek and pulled him close before whispering in his ear. "I love you too"

Derek's heart swelled. Had Stiles really just said he loved him back? They continued hugging with the occasional chaste kiss before pulling back and staring into each other's eyes.

Stiles kept his eyes locked to Derek's before coyly saying "So, if we only have today what are we doing standing in the woods?"

Derek let a full-blown grin take over his face before replying "I dunno Stiles. Where would you rather be?"

Stiles smiled back at him while grabbing his hand and saying "Let's get out of here. My dad's working a double"


End file.
